Forgiveness
by mandancie
Summary: I saw this picture on Tumblr and I began to think what if right before Voldemort showed up that night on Halloween, Lily wrote a letter to Severus that she was going to send the next day. What if when Severus showed up after Lily was killed, he read the letter. What would happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A special thanks to The Lonely God With a Box for beta'ing my story.**

**A/N: I saw this picture on Tumblr and I began to think what if right before Voldemort showed up that night on Halloween, Lily wrote a letter to Severus that she was going to send the next day. What if when Severus showed up after Lily was killed, he read the letter. What would happen?  
**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**Forgiveness**

Severus walked out of the alley. Looking at the house, Severus felt his heart plummet. Even though the house was still standing, there was a part of the roof that was missing. He walked into the house there were papers all over the place. The furniture in the main room was undisturbed. Walking up the stairs, Severus looked down into the dead stare of is old school nemesis. Looking at Potter, he could see that the man had been caught by surprise. He was in his house robe and his wand was no where near him.

A small whimper brought Severus out of his musing. He continued up the stairs, careful not to hit or kick James' body on the way up. Walking down the hallway was like walking in a vacuum. Everything was eerily quiet. Only a faint noise of whimpering was coming from the far end room. Severus continued to walk down the hallway until he got to the room where the door was blasted from its hinges.

When he walked into the room, he couldn't breathe. He couldn't stand. He couldn't even vocalize his grief. There lying on the floor motionless, was his first, best, and only friend, his reason for living. This was not supposed to happen. She was supposed to be protected. Never again would he hear her beautiful voice again. Never again would he see those enchanting green eyes that he seemed lose himself. Never again would he have to chance to once more beg for her forgiveness. It was all his fault. She would still be alive if it wasn't for him.

Not even remembering falling on the floor, Severus crawled over to Lily's lifeless body and picked her up in his arms. He just sat there holding her, rocking back and forth, as the tears streamed down his face.

After sometime, Severus lowered his friend back to the floor and tried to stand up. His legs, shaking from grief, could not hold his weight, and he came crashing to the floor. His dignity long since gone, Severus crawled away from his friend for the last time.

Still not on his feet, Severus made his way out of the room that held his heart. Slowly, he stood up and started the trek back down stairs. Passing his school time nemesis again, Severus walked into the parlor. He felt something crinkle under his foot, so he looked down and saw a letter. Having known Lily for more than half of his life, he knew instantly that the writing on the paper was his late friend's. Bending down to pick up the parchment, Severus saw a picture under it and picked it up as well. Looking at the letter, the tears started to well up again.

_Severus,_

_I know it's been a long while since we've talked. The way things are now, this war, it seems idiotic to waste a longtime friendship over immaturity. I miss you. I miss my friend. I guess I haven't been a good friend to you. I was really hurt when you called me that name. But after thinking on it, I realized that what I did was not respectful to you either. You were humiliated in front of a lot of people and I did something that did more damage than good to your already wounded pride. I hope you will understand that I was not trying to make it look like you couldn't stand up for yourself. You've been through so much growing up, and James and Sirius did not make it any easier. I really only wanted to help, but I'm sure I didn't. I want to tell you; I forgive you. It was my pride and stubbornness that prevented me from telling you, but I forgave you that night. And I knew that when you really started to hang around Malfoy, Crabbe, and Nott that I'd totally lost your friendship. _

_But enough about the past, I wanted to tell you that even though I've moved on and married James, I haven't stop thinking about my best friend. Attached is a picture of my child. I wanted you to see your godson. Yes, Severus, this is Harry. James named Sirius his godfather, but I was determined that you would be too. He's so beautiful. He's a sweet baby. You would love him; I just know it. _

_I sent a duplicate copy of this picture to Sirius as I wanted both of his godfathers to see this happy child that will one day out-fly James on the Quidditch pitch. _

_Please, Severus, be a part of Harry's life. I know that I'm asking a lot, but I know you will take this task. The world is not a sure place, and I want to make sure that Harry has as many allies backing him as he grows up in this world._

_Send a reply of your answer. _

_Your friend forever,_

_Lily_

Tears were streaming down the dour Potion Master's face. He was biting his fist trying to keep his wailing from sounding around the quiet house. He re-read the letter over and over. She forgave him. After all this time, she forgave him.

With as shaking hand, Severus reached to the floor and picked up the picture. James must have taken the picture, as he was not in it. Lily was sitting on the couch as baby Harry was flying around the pallor on a toy broom. Happy and content. Then he heard something that brought him out of his own thoughts. Crying. Wailing. Screaming.

Severus looked up at the ceiling, then pulled himself off the floor. Once again, he climbed the stairs and walked down the hallway. This time it did not feel like he was in a vacuum. The crying was getting louder and louder. When he walked into the room where his friend was still laying on the floor, he saw, in the broken crib just behind her, baby Harry pulling himself up on the side railing, screaming his poor little head off. Severus looked at the child and saw that he was reaching for his mother, and it broke his heart. Carefully, he walked over to the crib. Harry looked up at the dour man and for a split second he stopped crying. Harry then reached up with his little chubby arms towards Severus. Severus, not really thinking about what he was doing, grabbed the baby from under his arms and pulled Harry to his chest.

Harry's wailing instantly changed to small hiccups and gasps as he laid his head on the dark man's shoulder. His two middle fingers went into his mouth as he began to calm down. His itchy red eyes began to droop as he laid on the comforting shoulder.

Severus looked down at the child as he began to nuzzle down. He didn't know what he was doing. Severus was never good with babies. He'd only just started working at Hogwarts, and there, the students were only as young as eleven. But something in his heart was telling him to take the child. So, protectively wrapping his arms around Harry, he bent over in to the crib and grabbed the boy's blanket, stuffed dog and broom. He pocketed them and wrapped the blanket over the child's head and shoulders. With one last look at Lily's body, Severus walked out of the room with his godson.

He was walking out of the house and was heading towards the street, when he was stopped.

"What do you think you're doing here, Snivellous?" a voice said, coming from out of the house.

Severus stopped in his tracks, but did not turn around. He really did not want to deal with the other man right now. He was not in the right mindset. Harry mewled and cooed. Severus' arms tightened.

"Turn around, Snape!" Sirius walked out of the house and walked towards the Potion Master.

Severus turned and faced Sirius.

"What do you want, Black?" Severus sneered. "Come to finish the job?"

"What are you talking about?" Sirius demanded. "This is all your fault. They're dead. And it's all your fault. What do you have there?"Sirius said, pulling the blanket off Severus' shoulder.

When he saw baby Harry in the Greasy Git's arms, the animagus pulled out his wand and pointed it at Severus.

"What are you doing with my godson?"

Severus looked down at Harry, then back at Sirius. He took a step back, then apparated away. Sirius stood there in shock.

He took Harry. That Greasy git took Harry. Harry was gone. The last thing left of James and Lily, and it was gone.

"I WILL FIND YOU, SEVERUS SNAPE! AND I WILL KILL YOU!" Sirius howled into the air.

**FINI? TBC?**

**A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read my story. Please leave a review and let me know what you think of it. :) Should I continue? Should I leave it? You decided. **

**Many hugs and kisses**

**Mandancie ;)**

**Please follow my Mandancie pages on Facebook and Tumblr.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A special thanks to The Lonely God With a Box for beta'ing my story.**

**A/N: I wasn't planning on this being anymore than just a one-shot, but from the reviews, people asked if I would continue, well, I hope that you enjoy this chapter. **

**Since I wasn't planning on this when I started here are a few warnings. This fiction is Alternate Universe. (Please don't flame me that it is not canon). Albus will be portrayed as a father figure to the Marauders and Severus. Finally, this will have semi Dark!Harry. If this isn't your cup of tea, then please don't read. If you continue on, please leave a review and let me know what you think.**

**Enjoy!**

He took Harry. Harry was gone. Snivellous took his godson.

These statements kept repeating over and over. Sirius knew he needed to get answers. And as much as he wanted to go after Peter for selling out James, he needed to find Harry first. Looking back at the house, where his best mate's body still lay, Sirius, with a heavy heart, apparated away.

_0000_00000_00000_00000_0000_00_

Landing in front of a small house in the end of Spinner's End, Severus quickly walked into his family house.

"What have I done?" Severus paced the living room, still caring the precious bundle in his arms, looking down at the babe, who was now sleeping peacefully in his arms.

"What am I going to do with you? Dumbledore will never let me keep you. I should just go straight to Hogwarts and drop you off," Severus said turning around in the small sitting room, heading for the door. He walked over towards the door, but looked down again at the small child in his arms. A small hand tightly griped the edge of Severus' cloak. Harry turned his head into his shoulder as if he was waking up. Little mewls and moaning sounds were coming from the baby, but he didn't wake. No, Harry just seemed to stretch and relax back in the strong cocoon of black fabric that he had learned, in the small bit of time, was safe. No crying. No yelling. Just peace.

Severus looked down at the child, amazed at the trust that the child placed in him, in a stranger that he'd never met before this tragic night.

"He could be mine," Severus pondered. "I could take care of him."

_00000_00000_00000_00000_00000_0000_

Sirius apparated at the gates. He stormed up towards the castle, anger set on his face. Throwing the doors aside with a loud boom, Sirius marched up the steps. Once he got to the gargoyle that led to the Headmaster's office, he began screaming for Albus. The screams were abruptly stopped when Sirius found himself unable to move.

Before he could take his next breath, he froze standing next to the gargoyle.

"You have some nerve coming here," said a very angry Albus Dumbledore, walking up behind Sirius. "If you're alive, that means you told."

Even though Sirius couldn't speak, the expressions on his face were able to change. It quickly went from anger to helplessness to hurt.

"I ought to kill you right now for what you did," Albus threatened, venom spewing out with every word.

Albus had always prided himself with having control of his emotions. He knew the plot against the Potters and the Longbottoms was stressful enough during the past few months that they were in hiding. Then in one disastrous night, everything that could have gone wrong did. The Longbottoms were attacked. It was still unknown as to what extent the damage Frank and Alice had sustained. They were still in a warded room at St. Mungo's. The only saving grace was that a little bit of luck shown on the Longbottoms because baby Neville was with his grandmother that evening. She wanted to take him Trick or Treating. Albus spent the last hour with Augusta, who was holding on to Neville as if someone was going to take him out of her arms.

There was no such luck with the Potters. While with Augusta, Albus felt one of his wardings going off. He left and trek over to Godric's Hollow. Albus knew what town the Potters were staying in but, because of the Fidelius Charm over them, he did not know the house. Only the secret keeper knew that information, but something kept nagging at him to keep walking.

When he got to the end of the street, he saw the house. Just seeing the house from the street, he wept. Very slowly Albus made his way into the house. Looking at the stairs, he could see a pair of feet on the steps. Cautiously climbing the stairs, Albus looked down at the man he'd always seen as a son. The lifeless eyes stared up at the ceiling. As much as he wanted to morn over his boy, Albus knew he had to continue on throughout the house. He continued upstairs and down the hallway. When he reached what was left of the room at the end of the hall, his heart dropped. There, on the floor, was Lily. His tears had not once stopped since he walked up the walkway towards the house.

After a few moments of weeping over his dear friends, Albus realized that it was extremely quiet. Instantly feeling like he was in a vacuum, Albus turned to the broken crib in the room. He really didn't want to see the dead body of an eighteen month old, but knew he had to see, so he very slowly walked over to the crib. It was empty.

Albus apparated back to Hogwarts. The first thing he would have to do was to find Sirius Black. If he was still alive, he was going to have to deal with an enraged Albus. So when Albus, while walking up the stairs, heard Sirius screaming his name, he pulled out his wand and had it at the ready. When he started down the hallway that had his gargoyle at the end, he'd already cast _Petrificus Totalus. _Still seeing the man before him as one of his children, he couldn't just let Sirius fall on the floor, so he kept him standing. He just could not move.

Taking a deep breath, "We are going to go up to my office and talking."

Sirius audibly gulped at the ominous tone of the Headmaster.

"If I do not like what you have to say, you will wish the Dementors got to you before I did."

Sirius couldn't help the tears pricking his eyes as it burned the back of his throat.

_00000_00000_00000_000000_000

Severus walked around his small house. He figured the slight movement was calming to baby Harry so he continued. After about an hour, Harry began to stir. He wasn't crying, but the moaning let Severus know that he was waking up. After walking and standing around for the past hour, Severus sat down in his chair and set Harry on his knee. Severus didn't realize how tired he was until he sat down.

Harry looked up at the dark. He remembered seeing him before and he remembered how comfy he was. He, now, was not liking sitting on his knee, sitting away from his chest. Lifting his small arms, he reached for the closeness. Opening and closing his small hands into a fist, wishing that the dark man will pull him closer, tears began to fill those bright green eyes.

Severus was feeling the beginnings of what was about to be a very painful headache, so to comply, just this once, since he's already had a trying day, he would give in to the child. He brought Harry back towards him and instantly felt the small tense shoulders relax under his hands, absently wrapping one arm around the small child and the other cocooning the child's head in the potion master's hand.

Feeling the slight rise and fall of the young one's shoulders, Severus began to unconsciously match his breathing with the child. With each breath, he slowly began to feel his tense shoulders and back relax. His eyelids became heavy as he sat there with the precious bundle in his lap. What he was going to do with the child started to become an after thought. After a day of stress and tension, now that the worse had happened, the only living link to the woman he once loved was now cradled in his arms. Severus allowed sleep to take control. Within minutes both man and child were asleep on the chair.

_00000_00000_00000_00000_0000_

Albus levitated Sirius' petrified body up the spiral staircase towards his office. Walking pass his desk, he headed towards his private chambers in the back of his office. Once in there, he continued on his trek down the back hall were the bedrooms were. Albus knew that he could easily interrogate Sirius in his office, but he knew that his anger was going to override his ability to properly use Legilimens. After dealing with many students during his time as Headmaster, he had always prided himself in finding troubled souls. This was never more true than during the time with the Marauders, Severus Snape, and Lily Evans. During their time here at school, there had been many of times that one or two of his students would sleep in his chambers. They were never that forthcoming with information, so he knew in order to get the information that was needed before they would fall asleep, he charmed the room so that deceptions and lies could not be said while inside those four walls.

Turning into that particular room, Albus put Sirius' body on the bed. Manifesting a rope, he then tied Sirius to the bed.

All the anger left Sirius' body when Albus petrified him. He couldn't help the tears in the back of his throat from the way the Headmaster was looking at him. He could see the hatred dripping off the man. When he felt his body being levitated up the stairs, the shame and fear began to rise in Sirius' belly. He had no idea what his former Headmaster was going to do to him. He knew all was probably lost when he felt the ropes that tied him to the bed.

James and Lily were dead. Severus stole Harry. Albus was going to kill him. The first hot tear streamed down Sirius' face.

Bringing a chair over towards the bed, his wand still trained on the Auror, Albus sat down. He didn't know what hurt more at this particular moment. The fact that both attempts were successful, or that Lily and James' secret keeper, whom he loved like a son, didn't do the one thing he was suppose to do.

Albus loved all of them; Lily, James, Remus, Sirius and even Severus. He saw them all like they were his own. When he heard that prophecy, he knew he had to protect his own. He tried giving James and Lily the most protection that he could think of, and obviously it still didn't work. It was a simple, but powerful charm that was placed on the Potters. As angry as Albus was about what's happened, he knew one of two things probably happened. One, they changed his plans, or two, Sirius didn't take the threat on his friends seriously. Well, the headmaster was about to find out, so he set the chair at the head of the bed, so that he could look Sirius in the face. He wanted no distractions or misunderstandings when they spoke.

Albus wasn't blind. He saw the tears. His question was what were the real reasons behind those tears.

"The Fidelius Charm is a very powerful charm." Albus' voice was soft as he was trying to reign in his anger so he could find out the truth. "When a secret keeper is made, unless the person willingly gives out the information, it is very hard for that person to speak about the secret that is being kept."

Removing the body bind on Sirius but not letting up on the ropes. "Look at me."

Sirius slowly turned his head to look at the man he considered a mentor, maybe even a father, to him. He could see the anger and disappointment in his eyes and it made the lump in his throat grow ten times bigger. It was getting harder and harder to breathe around his tears.

"Lily and James are dead, and the only reason that you are still breathing free air is because I love you too much, and I must know; why? Did you not take it seriously? Was the life of your godson not worth it? Please explain this to me, Sirius. I want to understand. I need to understand." Albus' voice slowly started to rise, and the more it rose the harder Sirius' shoulders shook with sobs.

Sirius' original reason for coming here, he knew, had to wait. He needed to convince the man that he was at fault but not in the way that Albus was thinking. Trying to calm his self down so that he can talk, he tried to take a deep breath.

"Please," Sirius whispered, trying to talk over the large lump of tears that he was so desperately trying to keep back. For he knew if he started crying, he would not stop. "I...I wasn't...their secret keeper."

"You changed the plans," Albus' voice was stern. "Why?"

"I thought that I would be an easy target," Sirius sighed. "If they couldn't find James, then they would come looking for me. And when they started torturing me to find them, they would have been barking up the wrong tree. And Peter would have been safe." Tears started flowing when he started talking and didn't stop when he stopped talking.

"You have to believe me," Sirius begged. "I know what room we're in. Please. You know I can't lie in here."

Albus seemed to deflate listening to what Sirius said.

"Did you really think that I would have you put to slaughter since we planned for you to be the secret keeper? I put every protection enchantment, every security warding, on you." Albus reached into his robe and pulled out a small coin that was lit in his hand. "Do you see this? This would have warned me that you were in danger. If you were in danger, all I would have had to do was touch this coin with my wand and I would have apparated to the precise place you were being held. You should have trusted me."

If Sirius didn't feel stupid before, he did now. The danger wasn't the reason he talked James into changing their secret keeper. Sirius welcomed the danger; that's why he became an Auror. But hearing everything told him that they shouldn't have changed the plans.

"Why is it lit?" Sirius couldn't help himself in asking.

Albus looked at the coin and back a Sirius. "Because you are currently tied up, and the coin senses the danger that you are in. If I touch my wand to the coin, all it will do was to apparate me right here. Why didn't you trust me?"

Sirius could see the hurt in his mentor's eyes, and his guilt was eating him up inside.

"We – no, I just thought that they wouldn't think that Peter would know. I knew that I would be the more likely one. I thought I was protecting them too."

"So you suggested Peter?"

Sirius nodded. Albus sighed and for the first time that night he looked at Sirius and didn't feel hatred an anger towards him. Now he just needed to find out what happened in that house.

"Albus," Sirius said when he started to feel the tension easing in the room. "We have to get Harry."

"Harry's alive?"

"Yes, he's alive."

"Where is he?"

All the anger that Sirius was feeling when he first got to the castle came back in full force as he looked at Albus.

_000000_0000_00000_00000_00000_

_Severus sat in his chair looking down at child in his arms, his hand rubbing soothing circles on the child's back. Harry started cooing in his arms, small chubby fingers playing with the many buttons on Severus' frock coat. _

_A hissing sound breached the silence of the room. Severus tightened his hold on the child as he looked around the chair. Looking at the floor around them, he was trying to see if he could spot where the noise was coming from. Louder and louder, the hissing noise was become more prevalent._

_Severus got up from the chair with Harry still in his arms. If there was a snake in the house, the last thing he wanted was for Harry to be harmed. _

_Harry, on the other hand, seemed to be unconcerned about the noise. Walking all through the house, Severus was unable to find the source of the hissing. He looked in the kitchen, bedroom, sitting room, even the bathroom, and no such luck. _

_On his way walking back to the rugged chair he was just sitting in, he felt a tug on his coat. Looking down, he saw that Harry was pulling at one button. He knew if he didn't stop the child, Harry was going to rip them. _

_Pulling Harry's hand away from his clothing, Harry's head shot up and looked at Severus. What Severus saw made this stoic man tremble in fear. The child that he had held just moments ago in his arms, was not what he was looking at now. Harry's eyes were red. Not bloodshot, but rather, his irises were red. The little cute button nose was no longer there. Actually, two slits were what made up for his nose._

"_You've betrayed me, Severus," hissed Harry. _

Severus sat up, his arms tightening around whatever was in his arms, as he woke with a nightmare. Not knowing where he was at the moment or why he couldn't get a hold of his wand didn't last long when he felt something moving on his chest. Looking down at the curly head laying on his chest, everything from before came flooding back. The tears were about to form when there was a knock on the door. Warily, Severus got up, with Harry still in his arms, and looked out the side window. Casting a Disillusionment charm on Harry, he opened the door.

"Might I have a word, my boy?"

**TBC**

**A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read my story. I really hope you leave a review and let me know what you think of it. :) **

**Many hugs and kisses to you all**

**Mandancie :)**

**Please follow my Mandancie page on Facebook and Tumblr.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A special thanks to The Lonely God With a Box for beta'ing my story.**

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 3**

"Might I have a word, my boy?"

Severus looked at him. Albus Dumbledore was the last person he'd expect to be at his front door. Severus tightened his hold on the child in his arms. Albus looked through his half moon glasses, then tilted his head and looked over the top of them.

"Are you going to invite me in?" Albus asked the dumbstruck Potion master before him. Before receiving an answer, Albus walked into the small house.

Severus closed the door, turned, and watched Albus walk into his sitting room.

"Headmaster," Severus said, finding his voice. "What are..."

"Severus, my boy," Albus started, his back to Severus. "Is there something that you want to tell me?" Albus turned and looked at Severus. "Cancel the Disillusionment charm." Severus was about to shake his head no, when Albus walked over to him and put his hand on his Potion professor's arm. "I know you were at the Potter's house."

Severus was never one to show emotion, but in the last few hours, he felt that he'd cried more now than he'd ever had his entire life. Hearing the man he'd considered a mentor tell him he knew, Severus couldn't help the tears that began to burn the back of his throat remembering how his best, his only, friend lay dead on the floor.

"It's all my fault," Severus cried. "She's dead because of me."

"Now, now," Albus soothed. "Someone is at fault for their deaths and it is certainly not you, my boy." Squeezing his hold on Severus' arm as he talked. "But there is something that you took, or rather someone."

Severus, who had his head down, looked up at the man who became a father figure towards him.

"Cancel the Disillusionment charm," Albus ordered. "And give him here."

Severus took a step back, canceling the charm. As the charm disappeared, Albus could see the small child wrapped in Severus' arms.

When Albus first walked into the Potter's house and saw that Harry was missing, he thought the worst; Harry must be dead. But now, seeing the small child in Severus' arms, clinging to his robes, a small sigh escaped the elderly wizard's lips.

"Why did you take him, Severus?"

Severus looked down at the baby in his arms. Why did he take him? He'd never met Harry before this night. Actually, he was never welcomed inside the Potter's home.

"I couldn't leave him there," Severus whispered. "Potter was dead. Lily was...gone. I couldn't leave the child there."

Albus walked over towards Severus. "Give him to me."

Severus looked at Albus. There was almost a pleading Albus saw in his eyes. He didn't want to release the child.

"Severus, my boy, you can't keep him. He doesn't belong with you."

"I'm his godfather," Severus blurted out.

"No," Albus said, shaking his head. "Sirius is Harry's Godfather. Not you."

"Lily named me Harry's Godfather. He will stay with me." Severus was getting more bold has he talked.

"Lily would never go against James. Not with this."

"I am Harry's Godfather. Lily said it. He will not go to that mutt. Not now! Not ever!" Severus voice was becoming increasingly louder.

Harry, not liking the increasing noise around him, began to mewl and struggle in Severus' arms. Small whimpering could be heard and Severus' attention quickly left the Headmaster in front of him and went to the small child in his arms, shushing and slightly bouncing his arms as to soothe the small babe, pacing back and forth. After a few minutes an increasingly fussy baby began to calm down. Once the child calmed down, Harry fell back asleep this time, more cocooned in the black fabric of the Potion Master's robes. Once Severus was assured that Baby Harry was back asleep and would not wake again, he looked back at the man he saw almost like a father to resume his original argument only to find the insufferable man standing there, his eyes twinkling madly.

"I think you better come with me, Severus."

"What are you planning, old man?" Severus looked skeptical.

"My biggest concern is the safety of Harry. But I think I know how to do that and maybe save my boys as well. Both of my boys."

_0000_00000_00000_0000_0000_

"LET ME OUT OF HERE! I HAVE TO FIND MY GODSON! ALBUS PLEASE!"

Before Albus left, he had released Sirius from his bonds, but would not let him leave the room. When Sirius confessed who had taken Harry, he had hoped that Albus would let him join him in retrieving his godson from that slimy bastard, but how wrong his was. Albus might have released the bonds, but he didn't let the body bind off until he was out of the room. When Sirius rushed towards the door, he realized that it was locked and he couldn't leave.

It seemed like an eternity that Sirius was locked inside that room. But all was silent when he heard the distinct sound of the Floo network flaring up.

"Sit down," Sirius heard the Headmaster say. The animagus heard more talking but couldn't make out what was said, as it was quieter than the original order of sitting down. He then heard footsteps getting closer towards the room. Sirius stood back and allowed the door to open. Albus walked in the room, while pushing Sirius to back up further in the room, Albus closed the door.

"Now, Sirius, before we go inside, I want your promise that you will act your age. You will not let you past rule your future. Is that understood?"

Sirius could hear the no nonsense in his mentor's voice.

"What's going on? Who's here?"

"I will tell you the same thing I told our guest. You will be civil. I will not have yelling as it will scare Harry."

"Harry's here," Sirius cut Albus off from talking. "Bring him here. Let me see him. Please, Albus."

Albus raised his had to stop the barrage of questions from Sirius.

"Please Sirius, let me finish. As I was saying, you will sit down and we all will discuss what the best course of action for Harry is. Now do not make me angry or you will not have any say as to what will happen as I will ask you to leave my chambers. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now, Severus..."

"Snape," Sirius cut Albus off once again. "What's that slimy git doing here? He STOLE Harry in the first place."

"I believe one of my rules was that you will be civil." Albus' voice was low, but Sirius did not miss the hint of anger in it. "If you cannot be civil then you can stay here and we alone will discuss Harry's placement. Without you. The decision is yours. But if you go out there, you better not disappoint me."

Sirius looked down at his shoes, feeling like a chastised little boy. He didn't want to be in the same room with Snivellous, but he didn't want to be left out of his Godson's life either.

"Oh, one other thing," Albus said pulling Sirius from his musing. "I think I'll continue to hold on to your wand."

"But...but Albus," Sirius stammered. "I must be able to defend myself."

"The only one that will have a wand will be me. I've already relieved Severus of his wand." Albus said.

Sirius sighed.

"Wonderful," Albus smiled. "Now, come, my boy, we have much to talk about."

Albus wrapped his arm around Sirius' shoulders and the two wizards walked back into Albus' office.

Severus was sitting in one of the chairs with Harry in his arms. To say that both wizards were shocked when they walked into the office was an understatement. Severus was asleep. His head leaning back against the seat rest. He was cradling Harry tightly in his arms.

"_How dare you, Severus? You were my most loyal. Now, look at you. Sniveling like some uncouth wretch," hissed the voice._

"_I am not loyal to you. You killed her," Severus said. "You promised to keep her safe."_

_Severus felt the baby moving against his chest. Harry, lifted his head and looked at the Potion master, his eyes were again blood red. _

"_You disappoint me, Severus," the hissing voice said coming from the baby in his arms. "And you will pay. Crucio."_

_Severus felt every nerve in his body ignite in white hot pain. He could feel his grip tightening around the baby in his arms, but didn't have the strength to move them. He could hear laughter while he writhe in pain in the chair. _

Severus' body tensed up in the chair, surprising both Albus and Sirius. Severus was gripping Harry's body so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. Instantly, both wizards sprang into action. They were trying to loosen his grip on the baby to get Harry away from Severus. It was proving to be harder than it initially seemed. Once Albus pried Severus' hands off of Baby Harry, Sirius reached down and took Harry from Severus. In the instant of Sirius removing Harry, Severus' body slacked against the chair. He began regain consciousness. When he opened his eyes, he saw the worried look on both Sirius' and Albus' faces.

"What's going on?" Severus asked, looking at a bewildered Albus. He then noticed a slight difference of weight and looked at Sirius. "Give me back my Godson."

**TBC**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that reviewed, favored, and followed this story. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. **

**Many hugs and kisses to you all**

**Mandancie :)**

_**Please follow my Mandancie page on Facebook and Tumblr.**_


	4. Grieving

To all my readers, I'm sorry if you think this is a much deserve update, but I wanted to let you know that I will be putting my stories on hiatus for a while. On Sunday, August 16, my husband of 19 years passed away. Please keep me and my family in your thoughts and prayers. I will make this promise that I will not abandon these stories, I just need time to grieve.

Many hugs and kisses to you all

Mandancie :)


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A special thanks to The Lonely God With a Box for beta'ing my story. **

**A/N: I know it has been a very long time since I updated this story. I want to dedicate this chapter to _Alley Applen_. Their review was so sweet and heartfelt that it made me rethink this story and help me get past my writer's block. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

Sirius was sitting on a Slytherin green sofa with a scowl on his face. He couldn't believe what he just agreed to, but it was the only way that he would be able to be in his – his, not that slimy bastard's - godson. He always thought that Albus was smarter than to trust that Slytherin. He sighed again when he looked over at Snape and his previous feelings of anger and rage bubbled up in his gut again.

"Give me my godson," Sirius growled.

Severus' gaze was as steel, looking at the animagus sitting on his sofa. He couldn't believe that he got roped into sharing responsibilities with someone who tormented him during their school days. Though he was a little shocked that little Potter was clinging more to him than Black. He couldn't help a small smirk as he remembered finding out that small fact.

"_Give me back my godson," Severus said. _

"_You will not touch my godson," Sirius growled, stepping back away from Albus. _

"_Severus, you were squeezing Harry, tightly," Albus cut in. "We had to remove him from you, or you probably would have hurt the baby."_

_Harry began to mewl and whimper in Sirius' arms. The clothing was all wrong. Harry could feel the cloth in his fingers and he could tell that they weren't the dark comforting fabric that he was holding just moments ago. Where was his darkness?_

_Digging his forehead in the shoulder he was laying on, Harry began to whimper._

"_Give him to me," Albus said, holding out his hands to Sirius._

_Sirius took a step back. He wanted to comfort his godson. So much has happened in just the last few hours alone and the only living evidence of his best mate was in his arms. Sirius did not want to let him go. _

"_Sirius," Albus soothed. "Harry is becoming fussy. Give him to me."_

_With great reluctance, Sirius handed over his only link to his best mate to the man who he saw as a father._

_Harry felt the transfer from one to another and feeling that it still wasn't the same comforting darkness he wanted his whimpering turned to softly crying. Harry just wanted his darkness. Why no one was giving him his darkness he couldn't understand. Though he had to wonder what was it about this one he was with now. There was something different about this shoulder he was laying on. Trying to grip the fabric that was holding him, Harry could feel hair in his fingers. It almost reminded him of his mum's hair, but it was different. _

_Albus walked around his office aimlessly, slightly bouncing his arms in a soothing manner trying to calm the babe. But nothing was working. Albus could see Sirius trying to restrain himself from taking Harry again. But what happened next completely surprised everyone in the office. _

_Severus could see that Harry was getting more and more fussy by the minute. The last thing he wanted to hear was the child screaming his head off. Obviously, neither Black nor the Headmaster could calm the child. Once he felt that he could stand on his own legs, his nightmare, though he really didn't want to relive that pain again, fading from his memory, stood up and slowly walked over to where Albus was. Before Sirius could even say anything, before Albus could protest the baby's removal, Severus grabbed Harry from Albus' arms and brought the child to his chest. Almost instantly, Harry stopped crying, as two little chubby fingers went into his mouth._

_Harry felt he was being moved again, but this time he was brought to his darkness. Feeling the comforting fabric under his cheek, Harry nuzzled down against the shoulder, let out a jaw-breaking yawn, and instantly fell asleep. _

_Sirius was enraged. Albus was shocked, but there was a hint of a smile in his twinkling eyes. Severus slowly walked back to the chair he was sitting in and sat back down. _

"_How dare you," Sirius growled._

_Albus quickly walked to the animagus' side and put his hand on his shoulder. _

"_Calm down, Sirius," Albus said. _

_Sirius could hear the no-nonsense tone in Albus' voice and he knew he would have to give in._

"_Sit," Albus ordered._

_Sirius sat down in the chair next to Severus, his gaze hard on the young Potions Master. _

"_Well, we have a few things to discuss," Albus said, sitting down behind his desk._

"_I want my godson," Sirius growled._

"_He doesn't want you," Severus retorted._

"_Why you …"_

"_Enough," Albus cut in. "You two arguing is not helping matters."_

"_But, Albus," Sirius pleaded._

"_That's enough, Sirius," Albus said with finality. "Right now, Harry is comfortable with Severus, and since we have to talk about what we are going to do with the child, I would like said child not to be fussy and crying throughout our discussion."_

_Sirius sighed, sitting back in his chair, folding his arms like a petulant child. _

"_Yes, that is so mature," Severus said, snidely. _

"_That's enough from you as well, Severus," Albus admonished. "I meant what I said before. If you two can not speak cordially to each other, then you will not be a part of this conversation. Don't think that just because you are currently holding Harry that gives you free pass to where Harry will be placed."_

_Severus averted his eyes. He hated that Albus could make him feel like a chastised school boy all the time. _

_Albus looked at the two men sitting across from him and shook his head. Both men were stubborn, strong willed, but also loyal and compassionate. He had never seen two men that were so alike be dead set against working together. They both made mistakes that had costed them dearly. Maybe this child could help bring his remaining family together. _

"_Now," Albus continued after a moment of silence between the three men. "Severus, you mentioned there was a letter."_

"_What letter?" Sirius interrupted._

"_Sirius, please," Albus said, then turning his attention back to Severus. "The letter?"_

_Very carefully, Severus removed Lily's letter from the inside of his frock coat, without waking Harry. Not wanting to move too much and cause the baby to wake, Severus levitated the letter over to Albus' waiting hand. _

_Albus opened the letter and read its contents. _

_Sirius looked from Albus to Severus. One thing he had always hated was being left out the loop of things. He never liked not having all the information about anything. _

_After finishing the missive, Albus looked up at Severus._

"_It's her handwriting," Severus said._

"_What does it say?" Sirius asked again._

_Albus slid the parchment across the desk. Sirius picked it up and read it. Severus' gaze did not leave Albus', and Albus watched Sirius for his reaction to the letter, preparing himself for whatever Sirius' reaction was going to be._

"_You slimy git," Sirius growled._

"_Sirius," Albus said, a warning in his tone. _

"_I had no idea," Severus said. Both men ignored the Headmaster._

"_It's your fault they're dead," Sirius yelled._

_Severus finally looked over at Sirius. He had a scathing retort sitting on his tongue, but his voice died in his throat. He was right. Deep down, Severus knew that it was all his fault that Lily was dead. Severus looked down at the child currently in his arms. It was all his fault. _

"_I said enough," Albus said. "You both made mistakes that caused the death of James and Lily."_

_At that statement, Severus' head popped up and looked at the elderly man across from him._

"_What are you talking about?" Severus questioned._

_Albus looked from Severus to Sirius. Now Sirius was looking guilty. Severus looked over at the man sitting next to him and could practically feel the guilt oozing off of the man._

"_What did you do?" Severus all but growled._

"_When we planned for James and Lily to go into hiding," Albus began. "In order for the Fedilus Charm to work, they would need a secret keeper."_

_Severus' eyes widen as he looked over at Sirius._

"_You told," Severus said, accusingly. "You risked Lily's life. Harry's life."_

"_I wasn't the secret keeper," Sirius admitted, brokenheartedly. _

"_What?"_

"_I wasn't the secret keeper. It was my idea to change secret keepers at the last minute."_

"_Who?" Severus growled. "The wolf?"_

_Sirius shook his head. Realization came over Severus like a splash of cold water. A anger he had never felt before began to boil in his gut. How could he?_

"_I'll kill him," Severus whispered. "I'll kill him."_

_Sirius looked over at Severus for the first time there was no hatred behind his eyes towards the man. For the first time, Sirius could see that Severus was feeling the same way he was._

"_Right now," Albus spoke, bringing the two men out of their own thoughts, "our main concern should be where Harry will be placed. I believe that he should be with family. Now, I know that James' parents passed away while you all were still in school, but it is my understanding that Lily still has a sister..."_

"_Absolutely not," Severus said._

"_I beg your pardon," Albus said, raising his eyebrow._

"_Harry will not go into that house," Severus said with finality. _

"_They are his only family," Albus said._

"_I am currently the only one that can calm this child," Severus said, defiance in his tone. "I will run if you plan on placing him there. Have you forgotten how that woman treated Lily?"_

"_You will not take my godson anywhere without me," Sirius snapped._

_A smile slowly came across Albus' face. His eyes twinkling, madly. Severus, always quick on the uptake, was about to continue his tirade, when he saw the look on Albus' face and he knew what was going to be asked of them. And after the declaration the mutt just made, Severus knew that they were about to be roped into something together._

Now, they were back at Spinner's End, Sirius sitting on his sofa and Severus, who was still holding Harry, sitting in the armchair.

"Give me my godson," Sirius growled, again.

Severus sighed. If he thought life was hard before, it was just about to get even harder.

**TBC**

**A/N: A special thanks to everyone that kept this story going. Thank you to all who favored, followed and reviewed. **

**Many hugs and kisses to you all.**

**Mandancie :)**


End file.
